


Меня нашли, я в безопасности

by commander_lils



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Post S6, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_lils/pseuds/commander_lils
Summary: Объятия Кита и Широ.





	Меня нашли, я в безопасности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I am found, I am safe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939769) by [captainhurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane). 



> Ah, completely forgot to post it here but... 
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Also you can find fic here** ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6997686)

Чёрный Лев плывет по бескрайнему, необъятному космосу. Достаточно оглядеться по сторонам, чтобы увидеть остальных Львов, которые лавируют между звёздами и астероидами; через средства коммуникации с ними можно связаться в любой момент. Но пока в Чёрном Льве тишина. Кит уверенно держит руки на рычагах управления, пока Широ не сводит с него глаз. Когда они заходили внутрь, никто из них особо не удивился, увидев дополнительное кресло рядом с креслом Кита.

Широ принимает это с улыбкой.

― Я видел тебя, ― шепчет он, но смотрит не на космос вокруг; он смотрит на Кита. Своего красивого и сильного Кита. Рука Широ всего в нескольких дюймах, но не решается убрать её с рычага.

Отросшие волосы, которые завиваются у кончиков ― кудряшки мило и очаровательно обрамляют его лицо. Он стал старше. Он подрос. Широ знает его со времён, когда Кит был ещё щуплым мальчишкой, а теперь он привлекательный и сильный мужчина.

― Лишь силуэты. Но я видел остальных. И тебя. Аллура, может, и вернула меня назад, но ведь нашел меня именно ты. ― Широ встает и кладет ладонь на плечо Кита. ― Пошли, Блэк знает путь. Давай передохнем.

― Ты обещал никогда не сомневаться во мне, ― говорит Кит, но, прежде чем встать, немного вертит рычагами. Блэк мурчит и уверенно следует своему курсу. ― Я в свою очередь обещал никогда не сомневаться в тебе. Это действительно так.

Он снимает свои перчатки, затем снимает перчатку Широ и берет его за руку, прижимая ладонь к губам. Кит держит её какое-то время в таком положении ― прикосновения пальцев и губ так же невесомы, как пушинка. 

Когда Кит поднимает глаза, Широ улыбается. Ему к лицу новый цвет волос. Сердце Кита бешено бьётся, в груди разливается тепло, а щёки обдаёт жаром. Он притягивает Широ к себе, несмотря на громоздкий костюм, и бережно берёт голову Широ в свои ладони, утыкаясь носом в шею. Кит делает глубокий вдох. 

― Я наконец-то нашел тебя. ― Его голос ломается. ― Я искал тебя так долго. Так, чёрт возьми, долго.

Широ глубоко вздыхает. ― Я знаю, Кит. ― Он всегда произносит это с нежностью. Он заставляет думать, что для него нет ничего важнее Кита. Широ крепко обхватывает Кита вокруг талии и целует его в макушку. ― Я тоже люблю тебя, Кит.

Кит жмурится, едва сдерживая слезы. ― Широ. ― Может быть, его пальцы слишком сильно впиваются в волосы Широ, но Широ лишь сильнее прижимает Кита и снова целует его. ― Широ, Широ, Широ.

― Ты всегда спасаешь меня, ― шепчет Широ и чуть-чуть меняет положение, чтобы поцеловать Кита в лоб. ― Я люблю тебя.


End file.
